Harvester Queen (IDR)
In July 2016, a Harvester Queen received a distress signal from her Harvester force, which attacked Earth in 1996 and learned that their mission failed when humanity successfully defeated the invasion. This prompted the Queen to attack Earth and continue where the Harvesters failed in 1996: harvesting the planet's molten energy core. But like the War of 1996, humanity once again stopped the invasion by killing the Queen. She serves as the true main antagonist in the film ''Independence Day: Resurgence'' (2016), with all her fellow servants as slaves in her Hive-mind minutes before she dies. She does not have a voice actor; instead, her vocal chords are completely computer-animated. History Post-War of 1996 In July 4, 1996, the Harvesters that were sent to Earth were defeated by humanity. But before their total defeat, the Harvesters transmitted a message into space to warn their Queen of their failure. Due to time being slower in space, the message reached in July 2016 - exactly twenty years after the end of the War of 1996. The Queen who received the message, including seeing a visualization of U.S. President Thomas Whitmore's speech against the invaders, immediately led her forces to Earth. War of 2016 This Queen's Mothership first attacked the ESD Rhea Base near Saturn, before making its appearance on the Moon, where the Mothership annihilated the ESD Moon Base, and then wiped out Earth's orbital defenses. The Mothership then made landfall over the Atlantic Ocean, while massively damaging human cities in the process; it was drilling into the planet to harvest the Earth's molten core, which will destroy both its magnetic field and atmosphere in the process. The ESD launched an attack on the Mothership in an effort to kill the Queen, but the Queen countered by releasing an electromagnetic pulse-like weapon that disabled ESD fighters and destroying human satellites. Concurrently, Harvester forces attacked Cheyenne and captured and killed President Elizabeth Lanford, and the Queen immediately alerted to the presence of the Sphere that was obtained by the ESD. Locating the position of the Sphere's signal at Area 51, the Queen departed on her personal ship from the mothership and led her forces on the ESD base. However, the ESD under David Levinson were forewarned of the Queen's imminent arrival and laid out a last ditch plan by luring her into a trap by duplicating the Sphere's signal to an ESD Space Tug loaded with cold fusion bombs. Thomas Whitmore acted as the decoy in which he flew the space tug into the Queen's ship, and detonated the explosives right in front of her, while Levinson trapped her Pod inside a force-field. Although the humans succeeded in their trap, this did not kill the Queen, who survived by using an energy shield on her biomechanical suit. Emerging from the wreckage of her ship, the Queen first saw Levinson, his father and a group of children, and enraged by the deception, began to chase them as they flee in a school bus. The Queen was then attacked by H-8 Global Defenders led by Patricia Whitmore. The Queen's shield continued to protect her as she fended off the fighters, and brought them down, until Whitmore herself managed to destroy the Queen's shields. The Queen, furious by the fact that her shield is now gone, was about to crush her, but was surprisingly assailed by Fighters piloted by Dylan Hiller, Rain Lao, Jake Morrison, and Charles Miller. But at the same time, Harvester soldiers managed to break into Area 51, and locate the Sphere. Informed by her drones, the Queen disengages from her opponents, and telekinetically controlled her entire Fighter forces (including the Fighters commandeered by the ESD pilots) to form an encircling shield around her as she assaulted Area 51. The Queen brutally forced her way through the human fighters, and broke into the cell where the Sphere is being kept. Although having the Sphere literally in her grasp, the ESD pilots in the Fighters managed to break out of the Queen's control by overheating their fighters' engines, and opened fire on the now vulnerable Queen. Sustaining fatal wounds with her suit completely damaged, the Queen dies, and her body almost collapses on the school bus driven by David Levinson. With the Queen dead, Harvester forces immediately lose cohesion, in which Fighters start falling from skies, and the Mothership stopping its drilling operation, and automatically leaves Earth to find another Harvester Queen to lead its forces. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-09-27 at 11.42.44 AM.jpg|The Queen, now ready to destroy the Sphere. A51 battle 22.png|The IDR Queen looking directly at Thomas Whitmore, believing he has the real Sphere, when in fact, it's a decoy. A51 battle 35.png|The Queen emerging from the wreckage of her ship. A51 battle 49.png|The Harvester Queen being attacked by H-8 Global Defenders. A51 battle 134.png|The Queen grasps the Sphere and is about to destroy her. A51 battle 136.png|The Queen being attacked by Fighters piloted by ESD members. A51 battle 145.png|IDR Queen is now fatally wounded. A51 battle 147.png|The Queen is now forced to expose herself from her bio-suit. Death A51 battle 154.png A51 battle 156.png A51 battle 157.png|The Queen screeching in agony. A51 battle 159.png A51 battle 160.png|Her suit and dead body about to fall on the bus. A51 battle 161.png A51 battle 162.png A51 battle 163.png|The Queen's death. Behind the Scenes *In the novelization of Independence Day: Resurgence, it is explained that the Queen's shield was damaged by the cold fusion bomb blast, weakening it enough for Patricia Whitmore to eventually penetrate it. **Also, in the novelization, the Queen, after being weakened, is killed by the school bus driven by David Levinson, ramming directly into her head. In the film, she bleeds to death from her weakspot being exploded. *The Queen's death while nearly toppling over the bus driven by David Levinson is very similar to Roland Emmerich's 1998 film, Godzilla, in which the titular monster, Zilla, is killed by jet fighters, and almost crushes the protagonists in the film. Trivia * Since this Harvester Queen was retroactively behind the events of the first film (the Harvester Supreme Commander was the main antagonist of the first film), she is the true mastermind behind the Harvesters in both of the films, essentially. * She is also very similar with Supreme Leader Snoke from the Star Wars franchise. They are both the leaders of their powerful empires, both are villains, and both are very mysterious. Category:Characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Deceased Category:Aliens